


White Straps

by Karmi



Series: Welcome Back [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Cloti Confessions 2020, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: Cloud returns Tifa's gift from Valentine's Day threefold...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Welcome Back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525418
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	White Straps

**Author's Note:**

> My my my, are we ready for Cloud's response? What does he have cooked up for his lady love...

_“I’ve got a surprise for you.”_

Tifa shifted, the memories of the night before slowly flooding back into her mind. She smiled in her sleep, recalling how gentle and attentive he had been.

_“I hope you like it.”_

She rubbed her eyes, holding the covers to herself and snuggling deeper into the mattress. It was so warm and soft, but she realized only a moment later that something was missing.

She turned over, and he wasn’t there. The clock on the nightstand alerted her that it was just before eleven in the morning. Tifa sat up with a yawn, stretched, and took a deep breath. She smelled something cooking and the corners of her mouth lifted just a little higher. She wouldn’t find out what he was making until she went downstairs herself, so she threw the covers off and slid out of the bed. From their drawer she grabbed a pair of underwear and one of his bigger t-shirts.

On her way to the door, she stopped at her vanity. Sitting on the side was a sturdy looking chair. She smirked, moving it to the center of the room, positioning it right in front of the closet. Satisfied, she turned back.

As she reached out for her robe on the hook next to the door, she spotted a new pair of fuzzy white slippers sitting underneath it. She bent down and took the little post-it note off of one of them.

**For you.**

Tifa smiled warmly, slipping her feet into them. She hummed in delight at how cozy and snug they were, squishing the soft material between her toes. After a second more of reveling in the feeling, she left the room and padded down the hallway, wondering what other little surprises he had for her.

She’d asked Barret to take the kids for the week, knowing another… _romantic_ holiday was coming up. Her heart began to flutter just from the thought of what the day had in store.

Tifa saw a cup of coffee steaming on the bar counter as she descended the last step and came around the front. The smile on her face only got wider as she heard movement in the back room. She wondered what he was cooking up, and sat up a little straighter on the stool as the door swung open. He approached the counter with a plate in his hand and a bright smile on his face.

“Good morning, Mistress.”

She looked him up and down as she took her mug in both hands, blowing over the top. There was a white collar around his neck with a silver circle dangling in the middle, but she couldn’t see much else past the white apron. He set the plate down and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Good morning Cloud,” she giggled.

Tifa looked down at her eggs, sausage, and French toast. The toast was lightly dusted with powdered sugar and drizzled in syrup, as well as her eggs – just the way she liked them.

She met his gaze. “You did all this?”

“Of course. Just the way you taught me,” he winked, his voice as smooth as velvet. “Would you like some orange juice as well?”

“Yes.”

When he turned around, her eyes widened so much she thought they would pop out of her head.

He was wearing almost nothing underneath the apron except for a white thong with snaps on the side. White suspenders extended from the underwear and over his shoulders, with white straps in between them that ran across his back and chest.

Her heart was pounding now.

_By the gods._

As surprised as she was by his outfit, she couldn’t help but stare at his butt and marvel at how good it looked.

Cloud returned with the orange juice and poured it into a second cup for her. She began to eat, and he stood on the other side of the bar, watching her.

“Is it to your liking Mistress?”

Tifa swallowed a mouthful, eying him. She knew he was asking about more than just the toast.

“It’s… wonderful, Cloud. You did a great job.”

He bowed slightly, his hand over his heart. “Thank you, Mistress.”

She bit the side of her lip at the name. It was going to take some getting used to – she didn’t think it would be used outside of the bedroom… but she wasn’t going to complain.

When she was done, he took her dishes and returned to wipe down the counter. The apron was gone now, and she noticed the white leather leash dangling from his collar. For a second, her breath hitched in her chest, her mind racing. Something about it was so provocative and naughty – she squeezed her knees together, thinking of his true gift to her for today:

 _Control_.

Before her hesitation could get the best of her, she reached across the bar and grabbed the leash, yanking him forward. The smile never left his face.

“Yes, Mistress?”

Tifa swallowed, focusing her eyes on his. If he wanted to tantalize her this early in the day, he’d get what was coming to him.

“What would you like?” he inquired further.

She put on a mischievous grin of her own. “Have you eaten yet today?”

He shook his head. “You haven’t given me permission to.”

Tifa let go of the leash and hopped off of the barstool, sauntering around the counter. She stood in between him and the bar.

“I’m giving you permission now.” She grabbed the leash again and wrapped it around her hand. “Eat.”

He pulled on the cloth tie securing her robe until it came undone, before snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He bent his head toward hers, but she turned away.

“ _Honey._ ”

He looked her in the eye, noting the name change.

“I said _eat_.”

She had fully embraced her role.

His smirk grew wider. Cloud put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the prep counter next to the sink, spreading her legs as he got on his knees. She relaxed her back against the higher bar, raising her hips as he slipped her panties down to her ankles. He lifted one over his shoulder and pressed his face between her legs. Tifa cooed, running a hand through his soft blonde locks as he flattened his tongue against her moistening slit.

One hand on her hip, the other gripping her thigh, he tasted her with fervor, his pert muscle dipping inside of her and twisting along her slick walls. She tossed her head back, her fingers tangling in his hair as she sighed in bliss, rolling her hips with his movements. He pressed further, and she could hear him sopping her up, moaning into her heat. Tifa took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to make sure she could last.

He found her clit, his mouth creating a seal against her lips, and flicked his tongue over it several times in rapid succession. She bucked, her back arching away from the bar, her teeth working the bottom of her mouth. He sucked hard, licked, then sucked again, before slipping his tongue back inside of her wet folds. She was panting, her nails grazing his scalp, which he either didn’t mind or he didn’t notice – considering how much he loved feasting on her, she wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter.

She didn't know how much time had passed before the tightness rising in her chest became too much. She panted in shrill sighs. He looked up at her, and she could see a glint of lust and hunger in his eyes. His mouth never left her, alternating between licking up her folds with the flat of his tongue and flicking her nub while sucking. She felt the muscles in her thighs constrict and let out a loud moan throughout the bar, his name on her lips, as she came. His tongue was still inside of her, working her slowly until she drifted back down.

Tifa leaned forward and took hold of the leash, tugging it gently to get his attention. Cloud looked up at her with that same smirk from before, but the yearning in his eyes was even more intense now. She peered down and saw he was hard and wanting her – the thong left little to the imagination.

“Yes, Mistress?” His voice was low rumble.

She was still breathing hard as she yanked the leash up, commanding him to stand. He did so, and she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, almost dizzy. Her tangy sweetness was all over his mouth, on his tongue. He growled as she sucked on his lower lip, pleased with the taste of herself on him. With her other hand she pawed him through the thin leather. He twitched under her touch, but his hands stayed at his sides – she had not given him permission to touch her.

When she pulled away, Tifa noticed his hands were balled into fists. He was panting. His usually ocean blue eyes had darkened a shade as he stared down at her.

It was her turn to smirk.

“I need to wash up,” she mused coyly.

He inhaled slowly. “I’ll run the shower for you after I… clean up down here.”

Tifa hopped off the counter and kissed him on the cheek, lingering.

“I’ll be waiting in the bathroom.”

Cloud watched her go. She held her robe to the side so he could stare at her swaying hips before letting it go and securing it once more with a wink over her shoulder. He realized that she wasn’t wearing her underwear as she let go.

He found them next to his feet.

Picking them up, he lifted them to his nose and inhaled. Her scent nearly drove him crazy as she filled his nostrils, and he bent over, clutching the counter with one hand. He exhaled gruffly, stuffing her panties into his thong for safekeeping, and washed his hands. He thoroughly wiped the counters once more and went into the back to wash the dishes, trying – and failing – to not focus on his hardening erection. Once that was done, he surveyed his work and nodded.

_Now I have to deal with the monster I’ve created…_

He smiled at the thought as he climbed the stairs.

She was leaning against the sink in the bathroom when he came in. Her ruby eyes flashed as they scanned up his body – she’d spotted her underwear hanging from his own and met his gaze with a knowing grin. He placed one hand over his heart and bowed to her slightly, then moved over to the tub. As he passed her, she gave his ass a squeeze.

“Sorry… couldn’t help myself,” she sighed.

“No need to apologize Mistress,” he answered as he leaned over. Glancing back at her he added, “I’m yours to do with as you will.”

His eyes lingered on hers for a second too long before he turned his attention back to the faucet. He got the satisfaction he needed when he saw her cheeks flush considerably.

Water sprayed from the shower once he turned the knobs, keeping the temperature on the hotter side since he knew that was how she preferred it. Once he got up and turned to her, waiting for her instruction, he saw that the robe had been discarded. She was currently lifting his t-shirt over her head _achingly slow_.

His eyes focused on the curls between her legs, her intoxicating smell never having left him, before his gaze drifted up with the shirt. Her breasts bounced just a little once freed, enticing him. He licked his lips as she finally pulled the shirt over her head, shaking her hair so it could comfortably fall around her shoulders and down her back. It tickled the top of her butt now, as she was letting it grow, and he had always liked it long.

“Would you like for me to wash your hair as well?”

She dropped the shirt and nodded, reaching out to place both her palms against his chest. Turning, she roughly pushed him against the wall and began assaulting his neck and shoulders. He watched her in the mirror before catching the look in his eyes, and closed them. Leaning his head back, he flattened his hands against the wall in order to not touch her as her teeth grazed his collarbone in a series of open-mouthed kisses. She licked his nipple twice, then planted a soft kiss, before moving on to the other one.

“M-mistress,” he groaned. “Shouldn’t _I_ be pleasing _you_?”

Tifa pressed her lips against his cheek, moving back until she was nibbling on his ear lobe.

“I like doing this, Honey. Don’t question me.”

He swallowed the growl in his throat, his cock throbbing from her firm tone, his fingers itching to grab her and trap her against the wall.

_You like teasing me, you mean._

“Yes Mistress.” Glancing at the glass enclosure he noted, “The water will get cold…”

Tifa huffed, nipping his neck again before stepping inside of the shower. She kept her eyes on him as she began to run her arms up and down her body. She sighed, closing her eyes as her fingers tangled through her hair, soaking it thoroughly.

Cloud was careful as he removed his harness and underwear, taking his time and trying to catch his breath. The glass fogged up quickly, but he caught her smile as her eyes met his again.

Grabbing her shampoo, conditioner, and a brush from under the sink, he stepped in with her and set them on a shelf. Tifa licked her lips as she scanned the only thing he was still wearing – the collar and leash. Taking hold, she pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his roughly.

“Touch me,” she commanded, sucking on his lower lip.

He wrapped his arms around her waist immediately, drawing her close, meeting her passion with his own. She moaned as she rubbed against his wanting manhood.

“Fuck me.”

Cloud growled, pressing her against the tile, sliding his cock against her opening. She yanked on the leash, forcing him to look at her.

“ _Hard_.”

She couldn’t wait anymore, he saw – her eyes had darkened with a lust he’d rarely seen.

Tifa circled her arms around his neck, hopping up to lock her ankles behind him. He held onto her and rammed inside of her, wasting no time. She cried out in ecstasy, tossing her head back against the wall as he began a manic rhythm against her hips. She gripped him by his shoulders and closed her eyes.

“Oh… harder baby…”

He grunted, complying with her request. She was so _tight_ , her walls clenching his girth with every thrust. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her soft skin frantically.

“M-mistress…”

He was already so close. A few more minutes of this…

“Oh Honey, are you almost there?” she panted.

He nodded against her shoulder. He was throbbing, on the verge of release. He just needed to fuck her a little more…

“Babe…” she mewled.

He gripped her a little tighter. He could feel it coming. The sensation building up in him was becoming overwhelming.

Tifa stopped rolling her hips with his, pushing him away. He lifted his head and faced her.

“Stop.”

Cloud blinked, but did as he was told. He was still lodged within her depths, but the lack of friction was unbearable.

Tifa shook her head. “Not yet.” She pushed him again.

He stepped back, releasing her. The water was warm against his skin – he’d nearly forgotten about the water.

“Mistr—”

“Wash my hair,” she ordered.

He balled his hands several times as she turned away from him, standing directly under the stream.

_Fucking hell…_

She was enjoying this too much.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and tilted her head with a huff. Cloud took a deep breath, then pumped a few generous dollops of shampoo into his hands and rubbed them together. Reaching out, he pressed his fingers to her scalp and began to massage. Tifa hummed in satisfaction, relaxing under his touch. He knew that she loved it when he washed her hair – she always said his slightly bigger hands just felt better.

The smell of lilac wafted around them as he continued down her long strands, making sure to get every inch. He dug his fingers into her head vigorously and she shivered, holding herself. After a few minutes, he stopped and gently tapped her shoulder.

Tifa stepped forward, and he began rinsing her hair out. Once all the suds were gone, he repeated the same steps with her conditioner. Instead of immediately rinsing, however, he grabbed her brush from the shelf and carefully detangled her thick strands. She sighed long and low, reveling in the sensation.

For a moment he stared at her face as he brushed, nearly forgetting how frustrated he was, and just took her in. Her eyes were closed, her mouth curved up slightly in one of the most tranquil looks he’s seen on her. She was like this any time he performed this task for her, and he appreciated these moments of sensual intimacy that they shared.

His brushing must have gotten too slow. She peeked one eye open at him, her smile growing wider, warmer. His breath hitched and he clutched the brush as she caught him staring.

Tifa opened the shower door and pawed the sink, searching for a hair tie. Grabbing one, she quickly did her hair up into a loose bun to get it out of the way. She delicately took the brush from him and rinsed it out under the water, then placed it back on the shelf, before giving him a quick kiss. Her nimble digits unclasped the leash and she tossed it out of the shower.

“Bathe yourself,” she told him, and he complied while she began to wash her own body.

They finished their shower with little to no more touching, Tifa opting to rinse her own hair. Cloud stepped out while she did so, towel drying himself and the leash before securing it around his neck. He was grateful she’d cut him a little slack – if he had to stay in that steamy hotbox so close to her for one more second, he might have lost his mind and taken her until he was through.

The water shut off and she opened the door, fingers twisting her hair into a thick braid. He held out a plushy towel and she took it once she was done.

“Thank you, Honey.”

“Of course, Mistress.”

He bent to get his harness and underwear, but she shook her head.

“Don’t put those back on.”

Slipping her feet back into the slippers and wrapping herself tightly, Tifa grabbed hold of his leash and led him down the hallway. In their bedroom, she walked him over to the chair and sat him down before grabbing her lotion from the dresser and handing it to him. Once he took it, she began to dry herself off.

She was giving him a show.

Cloud gulped as he realized he could see her backside from the floor-length mirror that adorned their closet door.

She slowly undid the towel and held it open for a second too long before rubbing it down her arms. Whipping it behind her, she tugged it across her back, shaking her hips with the motion. Her eyes flickered down and she smirked at his growing erection as she folded her hands over her chest. She rolled her breasts in her palms with the towel, a soft whine escaping her lips, before smoothing it over her abdomen. She bent over and ran the soft cloth along her thighs and legs, and Cloud found himself staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her ass looked _fantastic_ , and he caught a glimpse of her pussy from his favorite angle before she straightened back up and stared him in the eye.

Stepping toward him, Tifa dropped the towel and lifting a finger to her mouth.

“Lotion me?” she asked innocently.

Cloud nodded with a slow exhale. He stood, starting with her arms, soothing the lotion into her skin with practiced, gentle motions. She turned around for him to work the cream into her back. He took his time, making sure to cover every inch. Tifa moved her braid to one side, and as he massaged the lotion into her hips, he kissed her exposed shoulder, inhaling her. She tilted her head back just a little, and he caught the lusty gleam in her eye.

She faced him again. Cloud pumped more lotion into his hands and smoothed it over the curves of her voluptuous mounds, pinching her nipples as he cupped her. She sighed breathily, her eyes never leaving his as he worked his way down and over her stomach. He sat down in the chair and she stepped closer, his arms circling her waist to rub the moisturizer into her butt, squeezing both cheeks in his hands. Tifa bit her lip, a playful grin on her face, holding him by his shoulders as he left soft kisses across her belly.

With more lotion, he traveled down her thigh with both hands, then her leg, before repeating on the other side. Once done, she pulled on his leash and he stood so she could take his place and signaled what she wanted by raising her leg. Cloud got down on his knees, plucked the slipper away, and kneaded her ankle and foot between his fingers with the cream. He kissed the top of her foot and looked at her, silently asking to keep going. She smiled back, so he pressed his lips there again, then on her ankle, up her leg, his hands moving ahead of him. Once on her thigh, he stroked her strong muscles up and down, before moving to her other thigh and doing the same in reverse. He flowed down, kissing the inside of her knee, her leg, her ankle, before getting another dollop of lotion and removing her slipper. He pressed his lips to the top of her foot as he massaged the lotion into her skin, staring up at her all the while.

“Honey.”

Her tone made him stop. He replaced her slippers and sat with his hands on his knees, awaiting her command.

Tifa grabbed his leash and stood. He followed her motion, and she pushed him down back onto the chair.

“Stay there.”

She sauntered into the closet for several long minutes. He squirmed, knowing what was coming next, surprised it was coming this early, the anticipation making his cock twitch. His hands grew clammy, and he rubbed them against the tops of his thighs. He urged to touch himself, but knew he’d be punished if he did. Minerva did he need…

Tifa emerged from the closet with several strips of white glossy material in her hands. He swallowed hard as he felt a dribble of precum leak down his shaft.

She was wearing a skintight, black leather camisole with thin straps that crossed in front of and around her neck. It was cupless, her breasts free, the material continuing around and below them and stopping halfway down to her navel. It was accompanied by a black silk thong and thigh-high fishnet stockings that were clipped to the camisole.

The finishing touch? A pair of black heels.

She clicked over to him slowly, letting his eyes assault her body, before leaning over and finding his mouth for a deeply passionate kiss. Tifa broke away almost as quickly, gnawing his lower lip, then strode behind him. Smoothing her hands down his arms, she guided them behind the chair. In their reflection, he saw her squat down behind him, the tiny underwear giving his eyes nearly unfettered access to the petals between her thighs.

He licked his lips as she began tying his wrists together.

The satin was smooth against his skin, almost comforting as she folded his wrists on top of each other and wrapped the strips around them. She finished her handiwork with a bow, then kissed up his arm and nibbled on his earlobe.

“Too tight?” she whispered softly.

“No, Mistress,” he answered.

Tifa wandered around to face him, her hand never leaving his shoulder. Her eyes had softened. She bent down in front of him, the pads of her fingers skimming down his leg and resting on his ankle. She kissed his waiting shaft, earning her a light, but strained noise from him, then met his gaze before she started.

“You okay?” She was being serious again.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

Tifa focused on her task, wrapping the ribbon around his ankle and partway up his leg several times before tying it off and doing the other. She knew Cloud was trusting her a great deal – one of his fears was feeling trapped, which she knew came from those years of experimentation. She winced at the thought, pulling too tightly on her bow, and heard him grunt. Her eyes snapped up to him.

“Cloud?”

He exhaled. “It’s fine, Mistress. I’m fine.” He reassured her with a gentle smile.

She loosened the bow a little anyway, then stood between his legs. Cradling his face in both hands, she kissed his forehead.

“Trust me?”

He tilted his head up and she pressed her lips against his.

“Of course,” he murmured.

Tifa smiled, then grabbed the lotion. She lathered some between her palms, then pressed them against his shoulders, rubbing them down his arms with a light squeeze, feeling his muscles under her fingers.

“Why are you so tight baby?” she cooed, the mischief returning to her crimson eyes.

She bent over him, her hands smoothing down his back, nearly smushing his face into her breasts. He puffed out air against her skin, his tongue snaking out, as the fingers of one hand curled around the back of his neck, tangling in the short hairs at his nape. Her hand glided up just a little before grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking his head back.

“Naughty boy,” she teased, letting him go and standing up straight in front of him.

He clamped down on his lower lip, chest heaving, as she stepped back and looked him up and down. Her gaze rested on his throbbing cock.

“Oh, my poor Honey.”

Her fingers ghosted along his shaft. He bit down on his lip even more to stifle a groan.

“I’ve been teasing you all afternoon, haven’t I?”

Tifa dumped more lotion into her hands and began rubbing it into his chest. He was already so flushed, the color running from his neck down his body. She rubbed the lotion into his skin, circling her thumbs around his nipples several times before reaching his abdomen. His muscles constricted under her touch, almost as if he was flinching away from her. She smirked, rubbing the cream into his stomach and then his hips, moving on to his thighs.

Tifa slowly lowered herself to her knees and with a little more of the moisturizer, massaged his toned legs. He flexed involuntarily under her palms as she blew on the tip of his penis, tossing his head back with a growl.

“You’re already so slick, huh Honey?”

He was clenching his jaw so tightly she thought his teeth would shatter at any moment. Tifa flicked her tongue along the top, tasting some of his tart essence.

He exhaled loudly through his teeth.

She wrapped one hand around his head, applying just a bit of pressure to collect more precum, before sliding down his shaft to the base. He gasped, glaring down at her with wide eyes. Tifa giggled.

“Is this what you’ve been wanting?”

He nodded. She stopped.

“Use your words.”

He gulped, and she got a choked, “Yes.”

Tilting her head to one side she asked, “Yes…?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he croaked.

Satisfied, Tifa continued stroking him with sluggish movements, his juices and her already moisturized palm helping her glide up and down his length. He moaned, his head falling back once more as she rested her arms on his thighs for leverage. Tifa blew on his tip again, rubbing her thumb on the swollen glans. He bucked, groaning, dripping even more on her hand. His breath came in shallow pants.

“Mm, not yet baby,” Tifa murmured, stopping to rub her thump against the underside of his glans.

“Fuck,” Cloud let out in a long breath.

Tifa simpered, pulling on his tip as she lowered her mouth to the base of his shaft and sucked.

“Ahh,” he whined, jerking in her hand.

She sucked a little harder, sliding her tongue up to her hand, then back down. Lifting him a bit, she kept kneading him as she took one of his balls into her mouth.

“M-mistress!”

Cloud bucked more violently this time. She could hear the chair straining against his arms, but she kept going. She hummed as she sucked, sliding her tongue around and under him, before letting him go with a little _pop_. When she looked up, he was staring at her. His eyes were wild and hazy. She didn’t take her own off of him as she came back up and sucked on his head, scooting a little closer.

Releasing him, she cupped her breasts and squished his cock between the fleshy mounds. A guttural noise ripped out of his throat and he squeezed his eyes closed as she started moving up and down, her mouth back on his head. Several times she surged forward, taking him as deep as she could and sucking hard, pressing her bosom against him on both sides. She could feel his erratic pulse through his shaft, and he began throbbing much more intensely as he fucked her mouth. She let him, getting him as deep as she could.

“Nng!” he growled as he came, coating the back of her throat.

Tifa stopped, letting him fill her mouth. She retracted messily, sucking on his tip just a little before removing herself completely. His spunk dribbled down her chin and spilled from his shaft onto her breasts. He was hanging his head and breathing hard. She grabbed his leash and tugged, forcing him to look at her.

Eyes wide, he stared at her open mouth, his load sitting on her tongue. She closed her lips, and her heard her audibly swallow, before she opened again with a smack. At the sight of her empty mouth, he quivered, his semi-hard cock growing stiffer. His eyes drifted to her perky mounds, also coated in his seed, and he gulped as she swiped a finger across her chest and sucked on it.

“Mm…” She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and licked it clean.

He wanted so badly to _touch her._ Gods above she was right there, and it was killing him that he couldn’t just hold her in place and _fuck her_. He realized this had to have been how she felt the month prior when she had been handcuffed to the bed, unable to move. He had an idea, some semblance of what that had to feel like – he’s been in situations where he’d been immobilized and wanted desperately to be free.

But never like this.

“I love the way you taste Honey,” Tifa sighed, her voice sickly sweet.

“Have I… pleased you, Mistress?” he asked in a shuddering breath.

She stood up and straddled him, rubbing her slick folds against him, and he stood at full attention.

“You tell me.”

He strained against the ribbons again, lunging toward her. She yanked away with a laugh, shoving him back against the chair with force. Her eyes flashed in warning at his defiance.

“Be _good_ , hm?” she commanded, holding his jaw.

Cloud huffed, growling. This was becoming too much. He needed to _hold her._

Tifa let him go and repositioned herself so she was facing the mirror, her legs pressed together between his.

“You just need to be a little patient.”

She slid against him, up and down, tantalizingly slow, her ass pressed against his stomach. He growled, leaning toward her more cautiously. She let him make contact with her this time, and his mouth found her neck and sucked hard, kissing frantically. Tifa mewled, finally plunging him deep within her. He bit down on her shoulder, moaning into her skin.

Holding onto his knees, she rocked her hips first, swirling in a circle on his lap. He kept his mouth on her skin, needing the contact, but he craved more. More friction, more touching, more _control_. He kept telling himself that this was her day but _fuck._

She started to go a little faster, reaching behind her and grabbing hold of the leash. She pulled it over her shoulder and he buried his face into her neck as he was yanked forward, groaning.

“You like that baby?” she asked, leaning back so he had better access to her neck. One arm folded behind her and around the back of his head, grasping his hair, pressing him to her. He kissed and bit and sucked deliriously as she rode him. His eyes met hers in the mirror, and the sight nearly sent him over the edge again.

Her tits jiggled as she bounced up and down on him, and he could see his load sliding down her skin. Her gaze was intense, not as wild as his, but she was getting just as much out of this as he was. She was moaning with him, their hips in tandem, watching each other.

Suddenly she got up, and for a split second, he thought he would lose his mind. But she just as quickly turned around and straddled him, sinking down onto his aching member once again.

She held him by his shoulders as she bent over, her mouth on his cheek, his jaw, her teeth nibbling his earlobe and down his neck. He leaned into her touch, eyes closed.

“Oh Honey, you fuck me so well,” she mewled, her lips on his skin, her tongue tracing wet patterns across his shoulders and down his chest. She clenched him several times, her tight walls stroking him eagerly.

“Mis…tress,” he whimpered into her shoulder, lurching up and into her.

Tifa threw her head back with a loud cry and he matched her pace, both of them finding that frenzied rhythm again. The chair creaked, but held. His nails pressed into his palms, arms flexing behind him, yearning to wrap around her waist and hold her in place while he pounded her as hard as he could.

He thrust upwards over and over and she smashed her hips against his in quick succession as her nails dug into his skin. Her eyes met his again, carnal and greedy, and he knew his own looked the same. She leaned forward, angling herself a little higher, and moaned as he hit a different spot inside her. One of her hands slipped down and she began to stroke herself where they met.

“Fuck, babe,” she whispered in his ear, licking the outside. “You wanna come inside me, Honey?”

“Yes, please Mistress,” he pleaded. “Fuck, please.”

Tifa sat up straighter, and he felt her stiffen around his aching manhood even more. Her fingers worked faster against her pert button.

“Give it to me Honey. I want all of you.”

His eyes never left her, and it only took a few more thrusts before—

“Tifa!”

“Oh, Cloud!”

She slammed down onto him one last time as he exploded within her, filling her up with his thick seed.

“You’re coming so much baby,” she whimpered, trembling. He grunted in response, jerking up into her once more. She held him around his neck and planting kiss after kiss on his lips before burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few moments, breathing heavily. Tifa kissed the salty skin of his shoulder, then his cheek, as she slowly gathered her thoughts. She lifted her head and held his face, touching her forehead to his.

“You were so good today babe,” she breathed. “So good. Are you okay?”

He was still catching his breath, but nodded against her. She undid his leash and dropped it to the floor, then reached behind him and pulled the bow undone, letting the ribbons fall. He immediately grabbed her by her hips and crushed his lips onto hers. She circled her arms around his neck and pressed against him, sighing into his embrace. He made to get up, but stopped short. Tifa giggled, breaking their kiss.

“Your legs,” she noted.

Cloud looked down, then chuckled.

“Right.”

Tifa ran a hand through his hair, then bent over and pulled the ribbons on his ankles undone. She lifted herself off of him.

“Stay here,” she commanded softly with a wink.

He did as he was told, and she grabbed the towel that was folded on the nightstand. She cleaned herself off, rubbing across her chest and between her legs, before giving him the same treatment.

“Guess we’re going to need another shower,” she tittered as she tossed it into the hamper.

“What was the point in taking a shower again…?”

“I was _dirty_ ,” she said dramatically, kicking off her heels as he climbed into bed. She began to unclip the straps holding her camisole and thigh-highs together. “I also just really wanted you to wash my hair. You know I love that.”

Cloud snickered as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water that was waiting. He took a few sips and relaxed against the headboard, closing his eyes.

“Anything for you, Tifa.”

A few minutes later, she joined him, now completely naked.

Putting the cup back, Cloud snuggled with her, his head in her chest. She tangled one leg with his and played with his hair, laughing as he buried his face even further.

“You really were incredible,” she told him. “I wasn’t expecting that outfit.”

He huffed, and she knew he was smiling. “One more surprise for you,” he mumbled into her skin. “You liked the lingerie?”

She nodded against the top of his head. “Yes. I loved it, it was perfect.”

“Good.”

His breathing started to get deeper. She was having a hard time keeping her own eyes open.

“Happy White Day, Teef,” he murmured, kissing her between her breasts. “I love you.”

“Love you, Cloud.”

Now was an excellent time for a nap. She was sure they would enjoy their shower to the fullest extent next time around.


End file.
